Sanftes Mondlicht
by yamachi
Summary: Kleine Einblicke in das Leben von TonksRemus während und nach dem Krieg. Bekommen die zwei ein Happy End? Findet es heraus


Okay, hier erst mal einiges vorweg, da diese Story nicht vollkommen auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, sondern einer Challenge entsprang. Das kommt davon wenn man anderen so etwas an den Hals schickt. Ja die lieben Leute rächen sich mit ihren eigenen Einfällen und mein Verstand musste das diesmal ausbaden. Gut, gewidmet ist das Ganze hier Jawsia, da ich im Gegenzug eine wunderbare Harry/Draco zu lesen bekam. Viel Spaß ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier die Challenge

Haupt-Pairing: Tonks/Lupin.

Aus folgenden Personen sollen mindestens 4 auftauchen - oder 2 als ein weiteres Nebenpairing:

Charley Weasley, Nagini, Draco, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood und maulende Myrtle, Pansy Parkinson und Neville

Und lustige Stichworte gibt es auch:

-"Mond"

-"Silvester"

-"zerbrochener Spiegel" und

-"Fleischberg"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanftes Mondlicht

By Yamachi

In einer schnellen Bewegung, hatte sich ihre rechte Hand über ihren Mund gelegt.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein…

Tränen, von denen sie schon gedacht hatte, sie wären endlich versiegt, rannten ihr über die Wangen.

Sie stand in der Tür des Raumes, durch das Fenster war der Mond zu sehen, hell und voll schien er in das Zimmer.

Ansonsten gab es kein Licht, oder besser, ansonsten hatte sie kein Licht entzündet.

Strom gab es hier nun wirklich nicht, hier mitten im Nirgendwo, in der kleinen, aber wohnlichen Hütte, die nun schon seit gut vier Jahren ihr Zuhause war.

Die Hütte die sie sich seit gut einem halben Jahr mit ihrem stillen Mitbewohner teilte. Nun aber würde auch diese Stille ein Ende finden.

Immer schneller kamen die Tränen nun, waren einfach nicht mehr zu halten.

Tief atmete sie ein, um sich wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, aber konnte sie das?

Würde sie es schaffen, dass ihr Herz diese schnellen, fast rasenden Bewegungen aufgab?

Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an, kein Ton drang aus ihrer Kehle, Worte würden hier auch nichts ändern.

Ein weiterer Schritt in den Raum hinein, das Knarren der Dielen war sicher im gesamten Haus zu hören, nicht das jemand da gewesen wäre, der es hätte hören können.

Unweigerlich schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, in die Vergangenheit, zu besseren Zeiten. Damals, als er sie das erste Mal hier hin mitgenommen hatte, damals als ihre Welt noch nicht diesen erbarmungslosen Krieg gesehen hatte.

Damals als in diesem Häuschen fast der gesamte Phönixorden Sylvester feierte.

Nicht ein Sitzplatz war frei, nicht eine Ecke gab es die nicht von Gesprächen erfüllt war…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( 31.12.1997 )

Völlig fasziniert betrat sie den gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum.

Sicher, das kleine Häuschen war nicht groß oder prunkvoll, aber für sie hatte es seinen ganz eigenen Charme.

Nicht zuletzt, weil es einem das Gefühl gab, das ‚Er' hier wohnte.

Die Einrichtung, die Bilder, selbst der Dachboden sprach Bände über seinen Besitzer, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr allzu oft die Gelegenheit bekam sich hier hin zurückzuziehen.

Und nun hatte er sie hier hin mitgenommen, an den Ort, der schon beinahe seinem inneren Heiligtum entsprach.

Natürlich hätte sie auch einfach zum Abendessen kommen können, wie der Rest des Ordens.

Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig, etwas zu ruhig für den Geschmack der meisten Ordensmitglieder.

Zumindest hatte die Mehrheit dieser bevorstehenden Feier zugestimmt, nur dass es halt keinen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum geben würde.

‚Wenn was passiert, dann sind wir so in der Lage mit ganzer Kraft zurückzuschlagen', hatte Moody als Argument für die abendliche Versammlung angebracht.

Konnte man nur hoffen, dass es keine allzu steife Veranstaltung werden würde.

Aber zurück in die Gegenwart, welche ihr diese kleine Tour durch Remys Haus bescherte. Gerade betraten sie die Küche.

„Na, wenn ich öfter vorbeikommen darf, dann muss da aber ein Verbotsschild an die Tür oder zumindest eine Warnung, damit ich nicht vergessen, dass mir das Betreten der Küche nur mit Aufsichtspersonal gestattet ist, schließlich willst du an der Tapete doch keine Blutspuren, die dich an mich erinnern, nicht Remy?", sie liebte sein Lachen.

Dieser dunkle, leicht rauchige Ton, den er sich nur von wenigen Menschen entlocken ließ.

Eigentlich nur von Harry und ihr.

Ja manchmal konnte sie ihr Glück selbst nicht ganz glauben, nachdem sie ihn so lange hatte _‚bearbeiten'_ müssen, waren sie jetzt schon knapp sieben Monate zusammen.

„Ich könnte mir angenehmere Dinge vorstellen, die mich an dich erinnern, Dora. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass so ein Türschild zwingend notwendig ist, schließlich sind wir hier nicht bei Harry.

Ich lasse aus Prinzip keine scharfen Gegenstände dort herumliegen, wo sie dir begegnen könnten.

Und bei deinem nächsten Besuch steht der Schirmständer dir bestimmt auch nicht mehr im Weg, meine Liebe."

Ups, einmal rot anlaufen bitte.

Ja sie hatte es wirklich geschafft über den Schirmständer im Flur zu stolpern, obwohl der überhaupt nicht im Weg gestanden hatte.

Tja, so war sie halt, Nymphodora Tonks, die wandelnde Tollpatschigkeit.

Ein bisschen warm ums Herz wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken, das Remus für sie das gesamte Inventar umstellen würde, nur damit sie sich keine Beulen und Schnittwunden mehr zuzog.

Mal sehen, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würde es trotzdem zu tun.

„Ich wusste bis letzte Woche nicht einmal, dass du ein Haus besitzt, mit ‚Zuhause' hätte schließlich auch die Wohnung in London gemeint gewesen sein können.

Da kannst du es mir nicht verdenken, dass ich über den Schirmständer überrascht war, oder? Was kommt als nächstes, das Schlafzimmer? Das ist schließlich ein Zimmer, das meiner ungetrübten Aufmerksamkeit bedarf", damit war sie auf dem Absatz umgedreht.

Die Küche hinter sich lassend schritt sie auf das einzige Zimmer zu, welches noch unbekannt für sie war.

Die Tür knarrte beim Öffnen.

Ein Bett, ein Kleiderschrank, und ein Schreibtisch, nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge, von der Tür aus gesehen.

Zwei Arme legten sich von hinten um ihre Hüfte, zogen sie näher zu sich.

Warmer Atem kitzelte ihr im Nacken.

„Vielleicht soll ich dir das Schlafzimmer noch etwas genauer zeigen? Die ersten Gäste kommen in gut drei Stunden, wir haben also eine menge Zeit für ein wenig _‚Schlafzimmerkunde'_", aha, sie gehörte also nicht zu seinen Gästen, wohl eher schon zum Inventar.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, die Vorhänge wurden zugezogen, bis sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte.

Ausgeliefert, kam es ihr in den Sinn, es war wirklich nicht fair, dass sie rein gar nichts sah, er sie aber durchaus wahrnahm.

Es war einer dieser kleinen Zusätze, die Remus dadurch erhielt, dass er einen Werwolf in sich trug.

Geschärfte Sinne, übermenschliche Kräfte und ein verdammt niedliches Knurren, wenn ein anderes männliches Wesen sie auch nur ansah.

Drei Stunden also.

Was für ein Glück, dass Remus in einigen Dingen bei weitem nicht so alt war wie er immer behauptete…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Immer noch 31.12.1997, gegen 8 Uhr abends)

Hmm, ob sie noch mal anfangen sollte?

Vielleicht hätte es vorhin beim Essen besser funktioniert.

Einfach unfassbar, wie viele Menschen in so ein kleines Häuschen hineinpassten. Zählen half jetzt auch nicht, da niemand es einsah auf seinem Platz zu verweilen.

Fröhlich, ausgelassene Stimmung hing in der Luft, der Punsch war nicht anderweitig ‚verdünnt' worden.

Und für die hartnäckig griesgrämigen gab es noch Neville.

Gut eigentlich konnte er eher wenig dafür, dass er unabsichtlich einen Großteil seiner Umgebung belustigte.

Aber mal ehrlich, der Junge war nun volljährig, was gerade nicht zu erkennen war.

Denn er hatte es irgendwie geschafft neben dem Objekt seiner schlaflosen Nächte einen Platz zu ergattern.

Diese war allerdings eher in ihr Gespräch mit Dean Thomas vertieft, welchem sie ausgiebig die Vorzüge von Doppeltgehörnten Riesenquallen erläuterte.

Demzufolge saß Neville mit hochrotem Kopf neben Luna Lovegood und versuchte sich irgendwie in das Gespräch einzubringen, na ja eigentlich war es eine einseitige Erzählung von Luna, bei der Dean lediglich versuchte die Augen offen zu halten.

Der Anblick war sehr amüsant.

„Hier hast du dich versteckt, Remus sucht dich schon.

Demnach wurden wir ausgesandt um zu schauen, ob du dich nicht in irgendeinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hast und dich nur keiner hört, weil es hier zu laut ist."

„Vielen Herzlichen Dank, Harry.

Du kannst deinem Quasi-Patenonkel ausrichten, dass ich mich nicht wieder selbst in der Besenkammer eingeschlossen habe und dass ich nur auf dem Weg war, die Bowle aufzufüllen, als mir Neville ins Blickfeld rutschte.

Das musst du dir einfach ansehen…", damit war zumindest seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abgelenkt.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Neville mal erzählen, dass Luna insgeheim gerade vor Freude leuchtet, zumindest, wenn man Ginny glauben kann."

Etwas Trauriges lag in seinem Blick.

Im letzten halben Jahr hatte er sich verändert.

Nicht dass Harry für sein Alter sowieso schon erwachsen genug war, nein jetzt war da rein gar nichts kindliches mehr.

Es kam einem so vor, als sei die Welt eine Weile stehen geblieben und als sie sich dann endlich weiter drehte, da war aus dem Jungen-der-lebte auf einen Schlag der Mann-der-Voldemort-besiegen-würde geworden.

Kaum einen Tag hatte Harry in diesem letzten halben Jahr ausgelassen um zu trainieren.

Wenn er nicht mit irgendwem bei Training war, dann saß er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine über Karten, Zetteln und Notizen, von denen niemand außer den Dreien wusste welchen Zweck sie erfüllten.

Harry mauserte sich immer mehr zum Anführer des Lichts, ein Platz der nach Albus Tod leer stand.

Sie schüttelte einmal kräftig den Kopf, heute sollte fröhliche Stimmung herrschen, morgen konnten die deprimierenden Gedanken immer noch kommen.

„Lass uns mal unseren Lieblingswerwolf einfangen und dann gibt es sicher lustige Partyspiele, vielleicht heult uns Remy noch mal den Mond an, wenn wir ganz lieb fragen."

Ja die erschreckten Gesichter würde sie mit einem Fotoapparat festhalten.

Fröhlich pfeifend, mit einem Arm um Harrys Schulter, ging sie ihren Kuschelwerwolf suchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war schon so lange her, so schrecklich lange.

Im Frühjahr des nächsten Jahres hatte es begonnen, sie konnte sich genau erinnern.

Es war der Tag an dem sie im Wohnzimmer dieses Scheppern gehört hatte.

Der Spiegel war zerbrochen.

Sie hatte ihn immer neben der Couch liegen.

Da sie nicht oft zu ihrem Vater nach hause kam, jetzt noch weniger, da sie mit Remus zusammen wohnte, hatte sie ihm mal einen geschenkt, für Notfälle.

Es war fast wie telefonieren.

An diesem Tag aber endete ihr Kontakt.

Das ihr Spiegel zerbrach, das hatten einige Auroren später darauf zurückgeführt, dass sein Gegenstück, der Spiegel bei ihrem Vater auch ein vorzeitiges Ende beschert bekommen hatte.

Nicht ein Stein stand in seiner Wohngegend mehr auf dem anderen.

Es war der erste große Schlag, den Voldemort ausführte um zu zeigen, wie mächtig er geworden war.

Keiner hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, niemand verstand, was er damit bezweckte, nur eines stand an diesem Tag fest.

Der Krieg würde nicht nur ein Krieg gegen die Zauberwelt werden, nein die Welt der Muggel würde ihm ebenfalls nicht entkommen können.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Verdammte Muggel, wann hören die endlich auf mit ihren Machtspielen untereinander und erkennen den Ernst der Lage!", mit einem Krachen segelte die Teetasse auf die Steinfliesen des Küchenfußbodens.

Etliche Zeichnungen, Lagepläne und Operationsberichte folgten ihr.

„Muss bei denen erst ein ganzer Kontinent draufgehen? Das können die haben, zumindest Australien hält dem Druck nicht mehr lange stand, verdammt!"

Jeder Mensch mit einem halbwegs vorhandenen Selbsterhaltungstrieb würde spätestens jetzt das Weite suchen.

Sie schaute sich das ganze von der Tür her an. Im Hauptquartier war heute nicht besonders viel los, kein Wunder da gestern Abend die neuen Aufträge verteilt worden waren.

Somit befand sich nur der Teil des Ordens hier, der auch hier zu tun hatte, oder diejenigen, die noch nicht wieder von Madame Pomfrey zum arbeiten freigegeben worden waren.

Und es machte sich bei weitem nicht jeder die Mühe extra zur Küche zu kommen um zu schauen, was nun wieder los war.

Nr. 12 Grimmauld Place war nicht gerade das kleinste Haus auf Erden und in den letzten zwölf Monaten hatte man sich an diese Art Ausbrüche gewöhnt.

Das hieß dann wohl, dass die Küche für die nächsten Stunden nicht zu gebrauchen war.

Sicher, jemand anderen hätte man einfach in Richtung Keller geschubst, damit er seine Wut im Trainingsraum ausleben konnte, aber dieses Unterfangen war den meisten hier viel zu gewagt.

Somit mieden sie lieber die Küche.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

„Morgen, Dora. Sieht so aus, als müsste das Frühstück noch warten, was?", Hände legten sich um ihre Hüften.

Sie lehnte sich zurück um sich den obligatorischen guten morgen Kuss abzuholen, dann nickte sie.

„Frühstück gibt es nicht und bei der Laune sehe ich auch fürs Mittagessen schwarz. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee gerade ihn mit der Muggelregierung reden zu lassen…"

Aber was hatten sie für eine andere Wahl? Wenn es nach den Talenten ging, die hierbei benötigt wurden, rednerisches Können, schnelle Auffassungsgabe und strategisches Denken, dann kam niemand anderes in Frage.

„Ich finde wir können schon froh sein, dass er seine Aggressionen hier auslebt und die Leute von der Regierung somit noch allesamt am Leben sind. Ich glaube das würde sogar Harry ihm übelnehmen.

Apropos, das Mittagessen wird wohl nicht flachfallen, Harry und Severus sind heute Früh wiedergekommen.

Wie es schien, waren sie erfolgreich, vielleicht hilft uns das endlich gegen Greyback und die restlichen Werwölfe auf Voldemorts Seite", ein müdes Seufzen konnte sie von ihm ausgehen hören.

Ja, das wäre wünschenswert. Wenn die beiden das Buch tatsächlich gefunden hatten, wenn dieser legendäre Trank dort wirklich drinnen stand und wenn Severus es tatsächlich schaffte den Trank zu ihren Zwecken umzuschreiben…

Ziemlich viele ‚Wenns', wie hieß dieses Sprichwort noch gleich? Ach ja, Not machte halt erfinderisch und wenn die Welt nicht gerade jetzt in größter Not steckte, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr.

Wer hätte sich vor eineinhalb Jahren träumen lassen, dass Severus Snape noch einmal für ihre Seite Zaubertränke, schreiben oder brauen würde?

Kaum jemand, eigentlich niemand.

Aber genau das tat genannter Meister der Zaubertränke In den ersten Monaten nicht ohne ständig unter argwöhnischer Beobachtung seiner Umgebung zu stehen, aber niemand wollte den mürrischen, schwarzhaarigen Mann jetzt noch missen.

Nicht nur dass Voldemort seine beste Quelle verloren hatte, was Zaubertränke betraf, nein ihre Seite hatte dadurch nicht nur einen Zaubertränkemeister, sondern eben auch jenen fähigen Strategen in der Küche gewonnen.

Der hatte beinahe mehr Aufsehen erregt als der Hauslehrer Slytherins.

Während ein Großteil des Ordens nur darauf wartete, dass eben jenes Mitbringsel von Snape sie bei nächst bester Gelegenheit hinterging, hatte Harry den neuen Mitstreiter scheinbar mühelos in ihren Kreis aufgenommen.

Und wer stellte sich schon gegen den Anführer des Phönixordens. Richtig, kaum jemand, wenn wir Ron nicht mitrechneten, dann niemand.

Aber nach einer Weile war auch der Protest des Rothaarigen immer leiser geworden, bis das ganze schließlich bei einem _‚solange du nicht verlangst, das ich mein Leben in seine Hände lege'_ abgetan wurde.

Nur wenige Ordensmitglieder hatten die von Dumbledore hinterlassenden Erinnerungen, zusammen mit Harrys Erinnerungen von Turm gesehen und wussten somit, dass keiner der beiden Slytherins sie so schnell an Voldemort verkaufen würde, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr…

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Aufstand, nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen kann man hier. Dabei hatte ich nicht vor heute so früh auf den Beinen zu sein. Und warum steht ihr hier alle vor der Tür rum, das ist doch sehr unpraktisch, also kusch ich will da durch."

Tja und die Menge teilte sich, wie das rote Meer vor Moses.

Hervor kam ein ziemlich zerzauster Harry Potter in Schlabberklamotten.

Sein Blick schien leicht verärgert, seine grünen Augen sprachen von etwas ganz Anderem.

„Guten morgen, oh du Retter unseres Mittagessens. Du weißt ganz genau, warum es niemand wagt durch diese Tür zu schreiten, wir Normalzauberer können schließlich keine Drachen bändigen, wenn die so richtig in fahrt sind.

Ich hab gehört euer Auftrag war erfolgreich?"

Man konnte das Luftholen der anderen Ordensmitglieder klar und deutlich hören.

„Welcher Werwolf hat dir das denn geflüstert, meine Liebe? So viele haben wir ja nicht, vielleicht sollten wir den mal besser erziehen?

Ja, wir waren erfolgreich, geht man danach, dass Sev überhaupt nicht sein Zimmer betreten hat, sondern die restliche Nacht im Labor verbrachte, dann würde ich sagen, wir waren äußerst erfolgreich.

Zurück zum Bändigen von Drachen, eigentlich hab ich da auch nicht sehr viel Erfahrung drin, wahrscheinlich kommt es eher darauf an, ob der Drache von dir gebändigt werden will.

Wie auch immer, ich hab Ginny versprochen, dass die Küche frei ist, wenn sie sich fertig gemacht hat, also hab ich einen Auftrag den ich nicht unerfüllt lassen kann, da ich sonst heute auf der Couch schlafen muss. Was schon dadurch schwierig wird, dass wir gar keine Couch haben und ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie verstimmt die zukünftige Mrs. Potter sein wird, wenn sie nicht freies Spiel in der Küche hat.

Ich möchte nicht zwischen dem Essen und meiner im vierten Monat schwangeren Verlobten stehen, bis nachher, Remus, Tonks", wagemutig wurde die Küchentür aufgestoßen und eingetreten.

Jeder andere Bewohner dieses Hauses hätte sofort einen Fluch der feinsten Sorte am Hals gehabt.

Bei Harry wurde nur kurz aufgeschaut, die nächste Schreibfeder misshandelt und ein leises Danke gemurmelt, als man eine neue Tasse Tee vor die Nase gestellt bekam.

Der Menschenauflauf vor der Tür ebbte so langsam ab, jetzt wo die größte Gefahr gebannt war.

„Das nächste Mal solltest du ne Eule schicken, dann werd ich nicht von zerberstenden Teetassen geweckt, Draco.

Mal ehrlich du solltest die Regierungen der nicht magischen Bevölkerungen mittlerweile kennen.

Ahh, und Severus lässt ausrichten, dass du dich im Labor zu melden hast, sobald wir hier mit der Frustbewältigung fertig sind.

Also was hältst du von einer Runde mit den Schwertern im Keller?"

Wenn Harry wollte, dann konnte auch er Dinge einfach durch Andeutungen ausdrücken.

Schließlich hätte Draco selbst niemals danach gefragt, ob er und Severus unverletzt zurückgekehrt waren und natürlich hätte er Harry niemals durch eine Eule aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen, nur um das zu erfahren.

Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dann passten die Zeiten in denen Draco ungenießbar war exakt mit denen zusammen in denen sowohl Harry als auch Snape auf irgendwelchen Missionen waren.

Anscheinend hatte auch ein Malfoy wichtige Menschen in seinem Leben…

„Als ob ich es nötig hätte mit dir die Klingen zu kreuzen, Potter. Oder stehst du so darauf gegen mich zu verlieren?

Und warum bei Merlin sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, Muggel besser kennen zu lernen", damit war der junge, blonde Mann aufgestanden, während Harry sich noch in aller Seelenruhe einen Toast schmierte.

Zuerst löste dies bei Draco ein Stirnrunzeln aus, dann aber wünschte sie sich einen Fotoapparat dabei zu haben, denn im Gesicht des jungen Slytherins entstand ein Grinsen.

„Na was ist jetzt, ich dachte mir war da ein kleiner Trainingskampf versprochen worden, Harry.

Bis morgen wollte ich sicher nicht damit warten. Essen kannst du auch später, also wirklich, versteh einer diese Gryffindors…"

Harrys Antwort war ebenfalls ein Grinsen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war einer der letzten, halbwegs glücklichen, Tage an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Danach schien es als hing ein Schleier der Trauer, wie ein trüber Vorhang über ihnen.

Kaum einen Tag gab es, an dem nicht einer von ihnen fiel.

Gut ein Jahr zogen sich die Schrecken des Krieges hinaus, bis es schließlich zur letzten Schlacht kam.

Zauberer gegen Zauberer, denn kaum ein magisches Wesen wollte noch zwischen ihnen stehen, kaum ein Land dieser Erde war noch in der Lage dazu, ihnen Unterstützung zu geben.

So lief alles auf dieses Ende hinaus, wie es schon die Prophezeiung vorhersagte.

Gut gegen Böse.

Licht gegen Dunkelheit.

Harry gegen Voldemort.

Sie selbst war nicht anwesend bei dieser Schlacht. Sie war einige Tage zuvor verletzt worden, bei einem der vorbereitenden Aufträge.

Remus schien dies eher zu freuen, als dass es ihn störte, dass sie nun nicht an seiner Seite würde kämpfen können.

Aber sie kam trotzdem auf das Schlachtfeld, nachdem es vorbei war, nachdem die heftigen Kämpfe die Nacht über Kilometer hinweg erhellt hatten.

Es war grausam, das ganze Blut, die vielen Körper.

Und zwischen ihnen einzeln Gestalten, die von ihrem Standpunkt nur aussahen, als würden sie durch einen riesigen Fleischberg waten.

Unweigerlich rannten ihr die Tränen über ihren Wangen. Wie konnte sie bei all den Toten auch nur ansatzweise hoffen, das Remus überlebt hatte?

Wie konnte das hier überhaupt irgendwer überlebt haben?

Um sie herum schrieen die Leute, schrieen sich gegenseitig zu, wenn sie jemanden gefunden hatten, den sie noch würden retten können, Sie mussten schreien, um gegen die lauten Schmerzesklänge der Verletzten und Sterbenden anzukommen.

Wie benommen schritt sie durch die Leichen durch all das Grauen, auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern, nach Liebsten für die es noch nicht zu spät war...

„Tonks, Tonks, verflucht noch mal beweg deinen Arsch hier rüber. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich nach meinem Tod als Geist verfolge, Kusinchen, dann komm hier rüber und zwar pronto", zu sagen, diese Stimme hätte sie erschrocken, wäre gnadenlose Untertreibung gewesen.

Verwirrt schaute sie auf.

Keine 100 Meter von sich entfernt konnte sie Draco ausmachen.

Je näher sie kam, desto klarer wurde, dass der blonde Mann reichlich mitgenommen war und dass er jemanden in seinen Armen hielt.

Dort saß Draco Malfoy inmitten von toten Ordensmitgliedern und Totessern. Er hielt seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen fest umklammert.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon ich müsste mir die Lunge aus dem Hals schreien, ich hätte ja Bescheid gegeben, aber ich hab vorhin meinen Zauberstab verlegt und bin bei weitem nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.

Wenn die vom Medi-Team also sonst nichts zu tun haben, dann sollten die sich Harry mal ansehen, der hat ganz schön was abbekommen..."

„Oh, Draco!", damit hatte sie sich an seinen Hals geworfen und sein leicht hysterisches Gequassel unterbrochen.

Egal wie wenig sie sich kannten, egal, wie fremd sie sich waren, jemand aus ihrer Familie hatte überlebt, vielleicht, vielleicht…

„Tonks, bevor du mich hier umbringst, solltest du Hilfe holen, nicht nur für mich und Harry.

Irgendwo hier in der Nähe müssten auch Severus und Remus sein, zumindest hab ich sie das letzte Mal dort gesehen."

Wieder dieses leicht betäubende Gefühl, langsam stand sie auf, schickte mit ihrem Patronus nach Hilfe und bewegte sich in die Richtung, die Draco ihr gewiesen hatte.

War, dort zwischen dem Blut nicht ein brauner Schopf zu erkennen?

Bitte, oh bei Merlin, bitte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, gefunden hatte sie ihn, ihren Remus, ihren Kuschelwerwolf.

Er hatte dort gelegen, blutüberströmt, halb begraben unter Charly Weasley.

Wie sich herausstellte gehörte, das meiste Blut in dem Remus lag dem älteren Weasley.

Remus hatte nur ein paar leichtere Verletzungen davongetragen.

Erst nach einigen Tagen auf der Krankenstation in St. Mungos stellte sich heraus, dass Remus weit mehr davongetragen hatte, als einige oberflächliche Prellungen und Abschürfungen.

Was die Medi-Zauberer auch versuchten, seit dem Tag des letzten Kampfes hatte Remus die Augen nicht mehr geöffnet.

Kein Spruch, kein Trank vermochte es ihn zu wecken.

Es wurde gerätselt und spekuliert, bis man zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass Remus von einer Kombination aus verschiedenen Flüchen und mindestens einem Trank getroffen worden war.

Der Trank war einfach zu identifizieren, zumindest nachdem ihr Werwolf beim nächsten Vollmond keine Anstalten machte, sich zu verwandeln.

Es war das gute Stück, dass Severus für sie gebraut hatte, um die Werwölfe auf Voldemorts Seite auszuschalten.

Remus hatte damals absichtlich auf diese _‚Heilung'_ verzichtet, auf anraten von Snape selbst.

Der Trank hätte sonst was für Nebenwirkungen haben können, für Kriegszwecke war er so geeignet, aber alles andere musste noch erforsch werden.

Die Sprüche, von denen ihr Remy getroffen worden war machten viel mehr Probleme und nach gut drei Monaten hatten die Medi-Zauberer schließlich aufgegeben.

So blieb ihr die Wahl.

Remus konnte den Rest seines Lebens in einem öden Zimmer in St. Mungos verbringen oder sie konnte ihn zu sich nach hause holen und sich dort um ihn kümmern.

Letztere Möglichkeit gewann.

Das war nun schon sechs Monate her, Monate in denen sie gehofft hatte, in denen sie gebetet hatte.

Doch nicht eine Regung hatte er gezeigt, nicht die kleinste Bewegung.

„_Miss, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch, dass die Kombination der Flüche sein Nervensystem geschädigt hat, es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er wieder aufwacht. Es ist eher anzunehmen, dass er irgendwann einfach aufhören wird zu atmen." _

Immer wieder spukte ihr dieses Gespräch im Kopf herum.

Und wenn schon, hatte sie damals gedacht, dann starb er wenigstens nicht in einem sterilen, weißen Raum, sondern an einem Ort den er liebte.

In den folgenden Monaten hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, morgens als erstes nach seinem Puls zu schauen.

So wollte sie es auch heute wieder tun, nur dass sie es heute vor dem schlafen gehen tat.

Auch die vielen Zaubersprüche, die ihm Nahrung einflößten und seine Muskeln vor dem Atropieren schützten bedurften einer regelmäßigen Kontrolle.

Doch heute war alles anders.

Heute würde sie seinen Herzschlag nicht fühlen können, während er in seinem Bett schlief.

Heute waren die vielen Zaubersprüche nutzlos geworden.

Deshalb hatte sie wohl auch ihre Tränen wieder gefunden.

Langsam ging sie auf das große Fenster zu.

Es führte zu einer kleinen Terrasse, hier hatten sie oft gesessen, einfach nur entspannt von der Arbeit im Orden.

Ihren Mut sammelnd schritt sie hinaus.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du nach Hause kommen würdest, aber es war so schön friedlich hier draußen.

Nicht zu glauben dass es endlich vorbei ist, nicht zu fassen, dass wir den Krieg überlebt haben…"

Schneller konnte ihr Herz überhaupt nicht mehr schlagen.

Natürlich hatte sie darauf gehofft, als sie das Bett beim Betreten des Zimmers leer vorgefunden hatte, aber ihn so da stehen zu sehen, im silbernen Schein des Mondlichts, seine goldenen Augen hell leuchtend.

Und dann kam er auch noch auf sie zu.

„Shh, Dora, du bist ja ganz aufgelöst. Ich dachte eher du freust dich, dass ich wach bin."

Er stockte kurz, schien über etwas nachzudenken.

„Wie lange ist die Schlacht her, Dora?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Neun Monate, Remy es ist neun Monate her, dass wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben.

Es ist neun Monate her, dass wir dich von diesem schrecklichen Schlachtfeld getragen haben.

Es ist neun Monate her, das ich Tränen des Glückes vergossen habe.

Und es ist neun Monate her dass ich mich nicht fühlte als sei mein Herz in zwei Teile zerrissen worden…"

Die einzigen Geräusche, die aus dem kleinen Garten des Hauses drangen waren leises Schluchzen und ein beruhigendes Grummel, während zwei Gestalten sich, im Mondlicht badend, umarmten.

Ende

Was für eine Qual, doch nun ist es geschafft. Ich hoffe es gefällt zumindest etwas. Ich muss sagen, von selbst wäre ich auf das Pairing bestimmt nicht gekommen. Ich hab sogar Harry mit Ginny verkuppelt, ich glaub es ja nicht. Aber alles andere hätte noch länger gedauert. Bin auch noch gut in der Deadline und eigentlich finde ich meinen Versuch diese Challenge zu meistern gar nicht so schlecht.

Yamachi


End file.
